When The Silence Falls
by AndieFlare
Summary: Based off of Tsume Yuki's Juggling Jingoism - Prince Lu Ten survives the attack against Ba Sing Se. Healed by a mysterious woman named Akari from the Northern Water Tribe, he thinks he may have an actual chance to change the course of destiny with or without the Avatar. Though things aren't what they seem, and he ends up becoming the guardian and Firebending Master to Avatar Aang.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prologue to my hopefully multi-chapter fic that'll be a longtime coming When The Silence Falls. it's inspired by a similar fic and is actually a Christmas present to Tsume Yuki and was inspired by her fic (and written under her permission) Juggling Jingoism.

This fic will be vastly different from Abby's, but only borrows a few ideas namely Parent! Lu Ten trying to guide Aang and the Gaang and Akari - based on her Water Tribe OC that is travelling with Lu Ten in her fic. But even my OC, Akari is different than in her fic. There will be little romance between the Gaang, mostly between adult character and such. I don't plan on pitting children who are at war into romantic situations with one another, unless it's to develop them and to make them mature.

Cause to talk about 'sex' and 'romance' and stuff - that's what Lu Ten and Akari are for. But that wont come way later, so yeah. No gushy teen romance that like in Korra or in the earlier stages of Avatar. Characters will have crushes I guess, and Yue and Sokka will happen but that'll be dealt with properly. I'm not going to spoil anything for now, as the first chapter should be posted soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated. Tell me how you liked it - Andy.

* * *

He's a Prince.

That's all he's ever known.

Loyal to the Fire Nation – son of Iroh and Zhilan. Iroh was brave, and fierce yet kind and gentle to his only-born son Lu Ten. Zhilan lived up to her name, beautiful and kind as well – she was gentle and sweet. She disliked Azulon's wrath and severely disliked her other in-law, Ilah even though they only met briefly, once.

Though of course Zhilan was beautiful and graceful and it didn't seem she aged a day past thirty-five, how she managed to retain such grace was beyond Lu Ten, a boy who was only five and admired his mother for her elegance and followed her around like a little Turtleduck…

Then she was gone.

Without a trace, she was gone. She died in her sleep, so Azulon said. Unknown causes. Iroh was grief-stricken. He went on, to fight in the war. As Lu Ten grew from boy to man – no still boy – his Uncle Ozai corrected as he was only seventeen when he entered the Navy – but fuck that.

Iroh still had yet to return. Lu Ten wanted to fight. Lu Ten's tutors were strict, nothing like Zhilan's though his Aunt Ursa was definitely kind to him and tried to sway him into not becoming like Ozai, Auntie Ursa had said that Zhilan would've been proud of the man Lu Ten had grown into.

Then Ba Sing Se had happened. Lu Ten was separated from his father. He had been struck from an Earthbender from behind, it was forceful and his Firebending was no match for what had happened so suddenly – he was outnumbered. Then, before he knew it. Everything turned black.

He woke to a woman's humming. He wondered if he was in the Spirit World, or something. Yet, some cool power had overtook his form and was now healing his wound. Lu Ten was alive – he was alive. And the woman who was humming (why the hells was she humming at a time like this?) stared back at him with dark eyes and ebony hair and tanned skin. Water Tribe, she must be. But how did she get here?

They were in a hut. He was on some animal skin pelts and was only down to his trousers. She had disrobed him – he was completely vulnerable now. He could strike her, with his flames but for some reason she was so hypnotizing to him he didn't feel the urge to move even a muscle. Like a Siren, for some reason. She beckoned to him and soothed his worries and he sunk down into the pelt – warm – soft.

"Are you a goddess…? Or I'm in hell?"

He couldn't be in the Spirit world. Not that he didn't believe (okay, he didn't really he didn't really have time to recount all the stories of the holy Spirits that his father had drilled into his skull when he was young – his spiritually had been vaulted out the window when his mother had died and his father left for war so fuck that so he may be Atheist, okay) he just didn't want to hold onto to much hope he might actually be dead.

Because being dead might actually be better than being alive. Because being alive meant that he would be a failure – and that meant – he would never get to return home. Maybe to Iroh, but not to Azulon. Azulon would kill him for his failed attempts at trying to take down Ba Sing Se. All of Azulon's grandchildren had been failures, except for Azula. Prefect little Azula – twisted little Azula. The spoilt princess.

"Maybe, why not just enjoy it?" The woman's lips which were a deep shade of red as well, hummed her hypnotic tune.

"Name," Lu Ten croaked out feeling suddenly parched. He felt like he had swallowed a mountain of sand.

"Tell me yours. Fire Nation."

Fire Nation. Huh, so that's how it was. "Lee."

The woman snorts. "Akari."

Like hell he was going to tell this Akari woman that he was a Prince. They were technically enemies. And she had him pinned down, half-naked and in a very vulnerable position right now – he could strike his flames at her and burn her alive, but he was weak. Fire didn't work when the body was weak. Plus, the water that was being pressed onto his skin was also weakening his Chi as his Chi was sacrificing a lot of resources to heal his wounds – they were compensating for each other.

No doubt she too, probably was an experienced healer and had a lot of Chi. She looked about his age, maybe a bit older. But he didn't egg any questions onto her. Instead, he just sighed and let the scar on his chest be healed by the Water Tribe woman. He'd deal with it later. Schematics, he thought. All in due time… (Now if only he could try and contact his father, he had no idea how he was going to do that. _But did he want to_?)

He'd wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The damage to Lu Ten's body was worse than he thought. 'Worse' because well – he had a healer. Akari said he would heal. It was a miracle none of his vital organs were damaged in the attack against the Earth Benders. Rock and Earth were just as deadly as any blade when they penetrate skin, Lu Ten should've known what he was up against. But the Fire Nation didn't look into the schematics of technical battle – Akari was already proving to be a worthy ally to Lu Ten.

But dare he call her an ally? Akari (she deserved to be called by her name – she had proven her worth that much, she was quite intelligent and not a peasant by any means) said that the scarring had gone down to his abdomen scarring his belly-button area and the left side almost down to his lower waist. That – Lu Ten assumed was why his insides felt like it had been pulverized on by a herd of Komodo Rhinos.

Akari was quite skilled in cooking, and other things as Lu Ten soon realized. She was also good at gathering from the wilderness around her. She had rice, and money and supplies and even bread and meat – how she had these Lu Ten didn't know. "I stayed mostly on the side-lines when the Fire Nation attacked Ba Sing Se, healing the wounded civilians who were too sick or elderly to fight. I'm a doctor to the citizens here."

A smile tugged at her lips, she seemed quite proud at that fact. She was graceful in her work but there was something else off about her. "A bladesmith's wife, for instance has a disease that only I can keep her feeling better. He pays me in food as he doesn't have money. Not many people do in the lower rings of the city. That's where I got most of my supplies,"

Ah. That made sense. She was quite the entrepreneur. She knew how to make deals with people. She didn't really feel's bad from taking things from the poor. "I have to do what I do to survive, we all are born without any inkling of knowledge in this world at some point, Lee, then we are thrusted into the world without any hope of surviving, and only we can decide what comes next."

Lu Ten 'Lee' snorted. "You're not a believer in destiny or fate?"

Akari hummed, her hands dipping into the medicine bowl as she was preparing for another healing session. "No. I choose my own destiny."

"Where were you born?" Lee's dark orbs flashed in curiosity as she began healing his abdomen.

"Northern Water Tribe. The North Pole. I don't believe there are any Water Benders left in the South Pole. Fire Nation wiped them all out,"

Lu Ten winced. "I'm sorry."

Dark eyes and dark skin met pale skin and dark eyes of the same stature – why the Fire Nation man was apologizing, was beyond her. Maybe he had something else beyond those ridiculous sideburns and shaggy long hair that covered his forehead. Fire Nation Lee was strange. "Don't be."

They sat in uncomfortable silence after that. As Akari healed most of Lu Ten's wounds, she didn't dare touch the sensitive parts of his stomach with her bare hands. She knew how tender wounded flesh could be. Fortunately – she had bandages. Bandages were hard to come by, good ones. It seemed like Akari was a smart dealer when it come to trading with people and made deals with even some people in the Upper Rings of Ba Sing Se. Though, she didn't go anywhere near the royals.

"I became a talk of the city so to speak after about of year of doing my work in the lower rings. Nobles began requesting my work and they said they'd pay. I didn't want to abandon the people in the lower rings, I promised them I would be back. I split my spoils with the poor and decided to open my home here, in the middle ring of the city. Though I am worried about the Dai Li, they've been trailing me ever since I've entered their territory."

Lu Ten was propped up against a really nice silk pillow – a Ba Sing Se noblewoman had gifted her. His bed was comfortable, and it seemed like Akari had accumulated a lot of treasures and books and scrolls over time. Though none had truly made her happy. She seemed to get more happiness by giving back to the poor and helping the commoners children. There weren't many street children in the Fire Nation. They were all in orphanages, locked away as they would provide a bad image to the Fire Lord.

Lu Ten winced internally at the thought of a street child trying to learn Fire Bending, failing and seeing themselves as a failure in the Fire Nation's eyes. That would not be good, let alone Lu Ten a royal who is thought to be a hero of some kind in his Nation's eyes – is now a failure and never to return. "What else have you done here?"

"Ever worked with a sword, Lee?" Her eyes seemed to flash with excitement as she told stories about very competent bladesmiths in various rings of Ba Sing Se. Their craftmanship skills depending on how much money they had for supplies. She had even heard that a man once long ago crafted a sword from a meteorite – a stone from space.

That made Lu Ten interested, to say the least. "I don't know much about blade work aside from a few basic forms I had learnt back in the Fire Nation. I'm more of a… Long-range fighter and I know hand-to-hand combat," Akari snorted, she seemed amused. Lu Ten's brow twitched. "What? Something on my face."

"Your Fire Bending is what nearly got you killed, solider. You didn't think outside the box, you weren't thinking like your enemy. You had little knowledge on who you fought and that's why you failed." And okay – ouch. That sucked. Lu Ten's mind was reeling. How did she know? "I trained myself, in how to fight with Water Bending. I've actually moved beyond Fire Nation borders, I found myself a master. She taught me a very deadly art of Water Bending that I will hopefully never have to show you unless we need it."

Something burned deep within Akari's eyes. She may be Water Tribe – but there was fire within those onyx orbs. And _wait_ – she went to the Fire Nation previously? "You've been in Fire Nation Territory, and you had a Water Bending Master? There's Water Tribe in the Fire Nation?"

Akari raised a hand. "Her name I will not tell you. But she devised a deadly art called blood bending. The body, so my former 'master' described is mostly made of water. This woman was cruel and used the technique to escape from the prison cells the Fire Nation had once confined her in, she seemed like an innocent old lady at first, kind and gentle…" Akari rubbed her shoulders and sniffed. "But she was far to ferocious and made me experiment by killing wild animals in the area, she was bitter to the bone and made me do horrible things and brought back corpses for me to experiment on while they were still fresh, that's how I learnt how to heal and about the human body."

Lu Ten's eyes widened. "There's a woman like that in the Fire Nation. My country."

"Yes." Akari said somberly. "Now you know why I had to save one of you. To make up for my past sins."

Lu Ten closed his eyes.

His Chi flared slightly, it burned in his belly. He felt warmth. But not anger. "Thank you fore telling me. I guess I should tell you the truth about myself then."

He told her his real name. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Now you know. Will you kill me?"

Akari's lip wobbled slightly. "I could. I have you venerable despite our Chis have been compensating for each other this whole time. I could twist your body and manipulate your blood to make you feel unimaginable pain you've never felt before," She closed her eyes. "But I do not want that. Though the Fire Nation did terrible things to my Nation and my people I'm willing to look beyond the hatred – Prince Lu Ten. Besides, you are here. You did not die; you still have hope."

She bowed her head slightly looking ashamed. "I cannot expect you to forgive me for my harsh actions against your people, but I want peace. Whether or not the Avatar will return one day I don't want to sit around and wait to be fodder for the Fire Nation to come and destroy me. I want to regain what is rightfully mine. If, the Avatar does return I will work alongside him to restore the world order. I do not know where the Airbender has been hiding these past hundred years, but…"

Akari sighed. "No matter. We have other things to attend to. Like your health, if you still want me to be your healer."

Lu Ten smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for. My people have done treacherous deeds to yours; we have no reason for any man or woman or child from your nation to be given an apology. I'm deemed a failure in my Nation's eyes, so technically I can't go home or I'll be executed by the Fire Lord." That man was not his Uncle but he worried for his cousin Zuko and his Father. How they will take the news. Azula would care less – she might even be happy.

Lu Ten closed his eyes and sighed. "You are the only healer the Earth Kingdom has, right now. I'm stuck with you, whether I like it or not. Plus, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I'll be stuck to this bed… Whether I like it or not. I need your help, Healer Akari."

Dark orbs widened and the Water Tribe woman sucked in a breath. "Thank you. For your kindness. Do you truly believe we can accomplish peace? With or without the Avatar?"

Lu Ten looked out towards the window that was cracked open slightly. He could hear birds and feel the warmth of the sun creeping into the grand bedroom kiss the room. "I think there's hope, if people like us aren't so narrow-minded, and if the Avatar does come back, we will guide him. No matter what it, but if they don't, we will be ready. I will fight Ozai myself and take the throne as Fire Lord."

Akari nodded. "I will aide you, Prince Lu Ten. I just hope my brothers and sisters of both my tribes can see past the hate." The healer closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her heads, she knew it was a long road to recovery. Figuratively and literally. Lu Ten wouldn't even be able to walk for at least another month or more. She would have to try and get a mobile chair crafted for him so he could freely move around by himself. Or at least, crutches.

They had a long way to go. But it was worth it, for peace.

* * *

I don't plan on making Akari OP as she still feels bad for the things she did, and while I'm not so sure about revealing too many details so early on I wanted them to form an alliance with each other. They aren't exactly friends just yet - they don't trust everything about each other -they have a long way to go before they truly begin to 'like' one another, they make respect each other's abilities but they can tell that their both dangerous.

So yeah, it's kind of a sticky situation. They're both messed up and have issues. Akari's past is sort of fleshed out in my head, but I've got a long way to go before I'm ready to reveal it. I'm not planning on giving out all the details of her backstory, and I haven't yet. I'm also going to be fleshing out other details of Lu Ten's life later on so hope your going to look forward to that. (I hope you enjoy seeing these two suffer a painful, slow burn with each other!)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Discussion of severe child abuse and neglect (it's the Fire Nation Royal Family what do you expect? Zuko wasn't the only one who suffered), somewhat graphic descriptions of bodily fluids (Akari's a doctor, she's healing Lu Ten at the moment and while i'm not a doctor I'm trying to play the 'healing' process as realistically as possible so yeah bodily fluids are mentioned just not any sexual ones) and mental health issues.

Zuko isn't the only one with issues yall. The whole Fire Nation Royal Family is messed up. Even Iroh, to a degree. (He may not be bad but he's got trauma let's put it that way though he's not in this chapter just a forewarning) Also swearing - this is an M rating fan-fiction for a reason. Characters will swear.

* * *

The road to recovery was slow.

Very, very slow.

The first thing Akari had Lu Ten do – embarrassingly enough, was make a bowl movement. And that, had probably been one of the most difficult and painful things he had done – which he was extremely embarrassed to admit. Though Akari was gentle, she didn't treat him like a weakness or a failure. She helped him to the restroom, aided him there, cleaned up in the bath and re-applied the slaves accordingly.

Then, it was back to the bed for him. It was like that for the next few days. His insides were blocked up due to the medicine she had been giving him, so Akari gave him a laxative, it was harsh on his stomach and he felt like he was full and bloated for days and days. He mostly ate porridge. Porridge with a poultry-based broth mixed in to make it taste better, but he wasn't complaining. He whined a little, but he didn't _complain_. He knew rations that the soldiers were given were far worse tasting than this.

There were now tight-kept secrets between Lu Ten and Akari. She had seen him literally shit himself – she had seen his burn wounds that he had received from his instructors when he had failed to obey their commands. Those no one had ever seen before, not even his mother. Nor his father. She cleaned him, washed his hair – fed him when he felt like he wanted to vomit up most of his insides and he still had nothing left inside him.

She helped him through what felt like hell. She knew too much. Yet she didn't make him feel like a failure. She said nothing, lips taut shut and an expressionless face crestfallen over a mysterious form. She was dangerous, Lu Ten knew that. He was in a dangerous and vulnerable position, but for some reason, he trusted this woman. She could be lying to him – but for some reason he didn't think she'd be lying about her skill and knowledge… She didn't seem afraid.

Akari was fearless. She wasn't foolishly fearless, like most Fire Nation soldiers were, she was absolutely fearless. But Lu Ten knew – from what she had said – she had her regrets. She wanted to make amends for her sins. She felt bad. That was more than Ozai or Azula had ever wanted for themselves. They were ruthless, not fearless. They were vicious and cold-blooded, Azula's flames proved that much.

Lu Ten hated Azula and Ozai, yet they were a perfect pair. Dancing each other's dance and singing each other's song in perfect harmony. They worked well with one another. And, if no one stood up to them the world would surly fall and cease in the bloodshed that the 'Fire Lord' wished it to be. The Fire Lord wanted control, and wanted to rule the world – Lu Ten wouldn't allow it. Ozai was a madman, Lu Ten knew as he had suffered Ozai and Azulon's abuse first-hand.

But Lu Ten still served, he still stood proud, by his Nation, by his Country, he wouldn't falter… How foolish he had been. Now, Prince Lu Ten had been given an opportunity to be free, free from the chains of the royal family – he had been freed of his prison. He would never forget what Azulon had done to him. Branding his back as a child, like a slave, though he dared not see it, he remembered Azulons' words ringing loudly in his head.

'_You are an abomination. You are lucky you were even born. You are a discharge to the Fire Nation. If it wasn't for that pathetic elder son of mine, I would've killed you by now_.'

And that was such _bullshit_. Azulon wanted Lu Ten to suffer – rather than to kill him by his hand. It wasn't softness, it was cruelty. Azulon never directly stated why Lu Ten was born wrong, something to deal with the Spirits cursing him. Or something. He was like Zuko – lucky to be born. Lucky to be alive. And well, yes, that Lu Ten agreed on. Lu Ten was lucky to be alive right now, not because Azulon had said it, but because Akari had been his saving grace.

Azulon had been his abuser, sure. But Azulon was dead. It was no stranger that Azulon played favorites. Azulon favored Azula, born after his namesake. Of course, he'd cherish his gifted granddaughter… The little prodigy. The mad child. Just like him. Auntie Ursa hated it, every word that was spit from Azulon's mouth. Lu Ten liked Auntie Ursa, she was kind and beautiful and was not royal family material at all.

She did not belong in the Fire Nation. And yet she was. How she came to be, Lu Ten didn't know.

'_You are kind, Lu Ten. Like Zuko, you do not deserve the treatment you get from your tutors and Azulon_,' Lu Ten remembers his Aunt Ursa's words when he was a boy. It was another 'failed' training session, Lu Ten's father Iroh was away. Zhilan was already passed by then. Lu ten had often gone to Ursa for comfort. '_You are not an abomination. You have a gift, you should cherish that gift and keep it close, as there are wicked people out there who wish to abuse your power_.'

Lu Ten wasn't much of a crier. He wasn't like Zuko, Lu Ten could take a hit. Though he knew he was kindhearted as a child, at least. The training sessions the royal family instructors had done numbers on his mind. They said he would never learn to bend Lighting. Yet, he _did_. He _had_. He proved them all. Yet he was not praised by Azulon, Azulon had already passed by then – not even a word of encouragement from his Uncle Ozai had been said.

Just a look of distain and perhaps, jealousy? Yes, there was definitely jealousy behind those eyes. So, fuck Ozai.

_Fuck_ – Ozai!

. . .

After a few more weeks of the same routine, Akari offered him crutches. The good healer knew he hated being assisted around by the arms – and he didn't like being touched and prodded at all the time. Though the first time he had tried to use the crutches, he nearly fell over and into the Water Bender's arms.

"Shh, I got you," She soothed and Lu Ten grunted painfully and groaned. "Your body has been through much. But this is the first step into your physical therapy, we will start with the basics. I know you want to walk and move around again, which is why I've set something else up, sit back down, Lu Ten."

Lu Ten sat back down on the bed and sighed. Another failed attempt. Yet he wondered what Akari had planned for him… And his eyes widened when he saw the wooden mobile chair with the wheels attached in the back – two in the front – he nearly wanted to kiss her. "You did this, for me?"

"You need sunshine and fresh air. But I want you to use your crutches to make it to the chair that is your first test," Ruby red lips smiled and Lu Ten grinned. He could do that.

"If you can't, we'll still get you outside. I just want to see you try and stand up a little."

Lu Ten supported himself with the crutches. Akari placed the mover chair as close to him as possible, he walked maybe four steps and he nearly collapsed into it. It wasn't anything strenuous for a _healthy person_, but to feel sitting in something other than his bed did wonders for his body. He felt his spine adjust to the wooden frame of the chair and the wheels began clacking against the tiles of the house.

"Where are we going?" Lu Ten pondered out of curiosity. He doubted he'd get to really be wheeled around the entire city in this state. People would ask too many questions, and he wasn't ready for confrontation like that just yet. Plus, he wasn't even wearing a shirt!

"To the garden. I do have a small section of plants I've been growing, Earth Kingdom native flowers that normally flourish in oasis(s) and cactuses. It's a small hobby of mine, there's not much vegetation or room for gardening here in the Earth Kingdom, or at least in the city," The back door opened and the bump down the steps jarred Lu Ten a little but the fresh air and seeing a bird over head made the Fire Nation Prince almost want to cry. "Enjoy it, I can get you something to drink if you'd like, or a book?"

"Water. And I'll take the that book on myths and legends I was reading last night, if you don't mind, Please." He smiled, letting the warm sun kiss his scarred skin, letting his chilled, pale hands fall in his lap. Before he knew it a glass of water had been placed on the metal table next to him and he was provided with a book. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Akari smiled, Lu Ten's hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked much better than how he did when he first arrived to the Water Tribe healer. But he still had a long way to go. "I'll be back shortly to check on you to see if you need anything, and it's no bother. You needed to get some fresh air eventually."

Lu Ten chuckled as he then began to read the book in his lap.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning this chapter mentions rape and child abuse from a non consenting minor. Lu Ten's been through a lot, yo. The royal Fire Nation family is fucked up - Azulon's a monster and you have been warned. Also, the Dai Li is here but they don't cause too much trouble.

* * *

It had been a long time since Lu Ten was finally able to walk completely. _Eight months_. Nearly a whole year! He had lost so much time… But then again, Lu Ten didn't know what time he had been trying to recover. He was here, in Ba Sing Se, trying to heal. He had all the time in the world to waste. He was technically supposed to be dead. Lu Ten still hadn't 'healed' all the way just yet. He still used a cane to get around. Physical therapy was harsh on his body.

It sucked. It all just sucked. That was for sure.

But Lu Ten didn't spend the entire time inside. He was actually allowed to be wheeled to and from the marketplace in the middle-ring. Once people heard his cover-story, that he was a non-bender named Lee who was skilled in swordplay trying to defend himself from the Fire Nation when the Siege had happened but suffered severe damage in the end, Lu Ten had received a lot of help from the citizens in the middle and lower rings.

They had brought Akari and Lu Ten food and gifts, 'get well' presents, as they called it. Gift baskets and baked goods. Spices and herbs for cooking. Soups and other things that would help him for a speedy recovery. Also, it was mainly because Akari was the city's resident doctor. She had a lot of people constantly thanking her. People had thanked Lu Ten too, for trying to stand up for himself.

Then, the Dai Li entered their home.

Lu Ten was reading a book on poetry and fables that an elderly woman in upper ring had gifted him a few days ago. The Dai Li had just pounded on their door and demanded entry, Akari sighed and glanced at Lu Ten, he was in house robes – hardly appropriate for anyone to be visiting them. "How troublesome," The Prince clicked his tongue. These Dai Li people were as annoying as Akari described them as. If Lu Ten wanted to get a job in the weapon's shop he had been eyeballing he would have to watch out for their suspicious activity.

"What can I do for you sirs? I wasn't expecting a visit from the Dai Li so late in the day," Akari tried to sound polite – but she knew the Dai Li was watching her. They had been keeping track of her due to the rumors of a Waterbending Healer in the Earth Kingdom being spread like a wildfire. Of course, she was famous. "Does the Dai Li request my services?"

The one guard snorted. "Hardly. It's about your current ward. The non-bender. Lee."

_They were being watched_, apparently. And the word 'ward' piqued interest in Akari, just how much did the Dai Li know? "And what about Lee? What do you wish to know about him?"

"We would like to speak with him, about his citizenship and information here," Not a single beat was missed. The Dai Li guard was calm and collected as always. Lu Ten was listening from the living quarters intensely. "If he isn't a citizen of Ba Sing Se, he would have to register under the city's regulations to become one. I'm assuming you've filled out a form?"

Akari chewed her cheek a bit. "Yes, I became a citizen a few years ago when the Dai Li so rudely barged into my home and treated me like a suspect."

The guard cloaked in formal attire's eyes narrowed. "It's protocol. Ba Sing Sei is a very established city, we make sure to keep record on all of our citizens to make sure we can keep the city safe," Though the guard didn't move at all which made things a little unsettling.

Akari sighed. "You may enter and question Lee. But do not just barge into my home regardless of your status, it is very rude," She scolded the guard and allowed him inside. When the Dai Li agents were led into the living quarters Lu Ten placed his book down and they saw the cane. He obviously wasn't lying about being injured. "As you can see, we weren't really prepared for your visit."

"Our apologies, we'll send a messenger Hawk to notify you next time." The other Dai Li agent who looked identical to the one standing next to the one Akari had spoken to before bowed, Lu Ten raised his eyes.

"How can I help you gentleman?" Lu Ten placed his book on the table in front of him. "I'm assuming word travels fast?"

The one guard a fist to his hand and fake-coughed. Akari rolled her eyes. "Yes, it appears. So. Do you mind answering us a few questions Mr… Lee?"

Lu Ten hummed. "You think I may be Fire Nation. Or that I could be lying that my name is Lee, which I am not. If you would like to check my injuries, I'll grant Akari to allow you that privilege, but keep in mind I was an orphan from Omashu and have no surname. I understand Lee is a very common name, if you wish me to have a surname, I'm all ears."

The guard raised a brow. "You'll allow us the privilege?"

Lu Ten glared. "I was burned. By a Fire Nation solider. Barely any healer has seen those scars. I have also been sexually abused. I'd much rather you _not_ see those scars; those are very a no-touch zone for anyone but Akari. Akari saved my life and I thought I was going to die, I was practically doing a Kamikaze mission, sirs, I wasn't expecting to live."

The guards shifted uncomfortably. They didn't ever encounter a case like this. Especially not someone so open like this. They knew there were street children in the lower ring and they tried to corral them into their ranks as much as possible. And the thought of a man being sexually abused. "Still though, we need evidence."

"Do you need me to disrobe completely for you? Again, I would rather not show you those marks. I know I said I was an orphan, but in Omashu, I had a grandfather figure, he was the one who assaulted me," Again disturbed eyes of 'how'. "My parental figure was a drunk, very disturbed by the war that was going on, he took it out on me after we were failing to make money and he had suffered in a mining accident and could no longer make weapons. He failed to teach me his ways – so instead he took it out on me… In a different way."

"You do not have to be completely bare for this. Not completely naked, anyway. We just need to see some evidence," It seemed even the one Dai Li agent was disturbed by Lu Ten's story – which wasn't a total lie. Lu Ten had been raped by his grandfather. So, he wasn't lying there. Maybe the Dai Li _were_ human.

Lu Ten sighed. He showed the burn wound on his back saying it was a brand-mark from the Fire Nation. From the solider that had marked him. The other scars on his stomach and below his waistline where from when rocks had fallen on him when he was helping out in a mine in a small village called Pai Ting before he traversed the dessert to reach Ba Sing Sei, he needed the money to hire some Sand Benders to make it safely across.

The mine had practically collapsed on him but Lu Ten was rescued by the two Earthbenders they had. Lu Ten told the guards he technically wasn't deemed appropriate to travel to Ba Sing Se by the village's doctor, but he had to make it to Ba Sing Sei – he wanted a stable and safe place to life. Then the Siege happened. Lu Ten took the initiative and said 'fuck it' he might not be back. It was all or nothing, a Kamikaze attempt as if he couldn't live peacefully, he would die a hero. Unlike his grandfather.

"I think we've seen enough. Thank you for your services and pray from the Spirits that you have a more peaceful recovery, healer Akari if the King ever requests your services we will let you know in a more appropriate manner, my name is Yu Dao and this is my partner Shi Tong, we apologize for the intrusion," Yu Ling took off his hat to show the different which Akari showed a slight wide-eyed face of surprise at.

"Well, I could hardly say no to helping the Earth King. So long as he pays graciously." Akari laughs and the both men nod.

"You will be rewarded. Plenty. Thank you for your time. And please wear something so I can tell you apart, those uniforms make me thing your one in the same person, it's really difficult you know and sort of intimidating," Akari sighed. "That's my final request."

Yu Ling nodded. "We will. As for the documents, we'll send them over. Whether you want a surname, Mr. Lee. That is up to you. Have a goodnight."

And with that they were gone. Lu Ten sunk back into the sofa and sighed, rubbing his face. "That was a nightmare." Akari snorted.

She held out a hand for him. Lu Ten blinked in confusion at the gesture. "It's a high-five, Lu Ten. It means 'we kicked their asses and you did a really good job,' you were awesome,"

Lu Ten laughed. He high-fived her back and decided to get his robes back on. "I would help with dinner but, I was enjoying my book. I'll help with breakfast tomorrow?"

Akari smiled warmly. "I know you will." Lu Ten was an early riser when he wasn't enjoying himself sitting out in the garden meditating and working on his breathing, sometimes heating his tea as Akari purposefully left it cold for him to heat on his own – Lu Ten knew living the life of a non-bender would be hard.

His inner Chi would be severely weakened and he didn't know if when he met the Avatar, he would have the ability to teach the Air Nomad Firebending if the one so required. He could barely use his own on a daily basis, but Akari allowed him to practice ever so often. Lu Ten wished if he did get a job at a weapon's shop, he could use his bending to help the toolmakers ease their workload a little. It would at least give him a vocational use for his bending instead using it for evil.

He wanted to create with his fire. But no one was giving him the option. He felt restricted and contained in these walls. He missed home but he did not miss the palace. He wondered if he would ever be allowed back into the Fire Nation. If Ozai was ever going to overthrown from his position. If the Avatar ever came back of if he was long dead… Lu Ten stopped worrying and went to bed that night. Long thinking that wondering aimlessly for when he was deemed to search for the Avatar, he would no longer be able to return home.

Honor was such bullshit.

. . .

Lu Ten filled out the paperwork later the next afternoon.

He left his name as 'Lee' and 'former resident of Omashu' 'father and mother unknown' 'status – orphan' 'age – eighteen' 'birthdate May of Year 77 AS (to them to Ba Sing Sei it was recently changed to 'After Siege' which word hadn't gotten out yet but never matter) (which was weird because the Fire Nation labelled it as AG, which meant 'After Genocide, it seemed as though the Dai Li wanted to keep the hundred-year-war and secrets about the Avatar disappearing under-wraps from their citizens and their precious King as much as possible.) But Lu Ten had really no intentions on interacting with the young Earth King.

The man was apparently young, though that didn't mean that Kuei should have all his rights as a leader stripped from him. He was incredibly sheltered and did not leave a flourishing life within the palace walls of Ba Sing Sei. There was no doubt that Kuei was taken elsewhere outside the city or to a safehouse when the Siege happened, unaware of what was going on when the attack had been going underway. 'King Kuei' had been completely unaware of the history that had been going on the past hundred or so years.

Which was a shame. But Lu Ten could care less unless it personally affected him. Unless there was another attack on Ba Sing Sei, that is. Though he had grown attached to the citizens of the city – he wanted them safe – he just wished that the Dai Li would do their fucking jobs. He knew that not every man or woman named Lee or Li was registered in their compendium. It was such bullshit they felt the need to be so paranoid to track their citizens like that. They didn't – it was just Lee, because he was an outsider.

They knew Lee was saying bullshit, and Lee didn't trust the Dai Li for a single second. Though he could not detect whether or not they were telling the complete truths, he did not have a personal-lie-detector wired in his body, he knew they were lying. It wasn't paranoia. Maybe a little… They were powerful Earthbenders that could easily kill him. Not that Akari would let them get close, but Lu Ten would rather not be outlawed by the city of Ba Sing Sei when they worked so hard to build a life here.

The Avatar would have to come to Ba Sing Sei eventually and talk about the war with the Earth King eventually. So, all things said Lu Ten would probably have to meet with the Earth King and talk to him about his plans to find the Avatar. The Fire Nation Prince just groaned at the possibility of getting past the Dai Li in the process. He hoped the Air Nomad was smart enough and that the monks he trained with had some sort of sense of practicality when it came to these sorts of things.

Or maybe the Air Nation weren't prepared for the genocide and were completely overthrown. Maybe the Avatar was dead? Lu Ten didn't know. But he still held onto an inkling of hope, if the Avatar wasn't prepared somehow and still needed a teacher, he would have to be well over a hundred years old. Why he didn't have a teacher – maybe someone refused to teach the Avatar his final element due to prejudice. Maybe he was adverse in the other elements and couldn't master Firebending.

Or maybe the Avatar was really against Fire. Maybe the monk hated the Fire Nation. Maybe he didn't want to Master the Four Elements. Maybe he abandoned them.

_Maybe_.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. He had a weapon's shop to visit today. He had gotten dressed and shaved - actually no he _missed_ his sideburns. Instead, he was thinking of growing out a goatee, he was eighteen, he had some time before he grew proper body hair. But he wanted to. Lu Ten sighed as he applied his ointments and creams to his body and got ready for the day, he was heading to a weapons' shop called _Koganei's Weaponry_. It was located in the middle ring.

He was very curious in getting a job. So, to the middle-ring he went. It was time for a new career in the art of weapon's making.

Maybe, he'd learn a thing or two about fighting without his bending in the process better.

* * *

So yeah, Lu Ten is eighteen in this. He is young, and Akari is slated to be much older than him. Like ten-something years older. She's not going to be hooking up with him any time soon. I'll have Lu Ten be interested in various OCs, men and women. But it'll take him a long time before he's actually interested in 'dating' someone. I highly doubt that Fire Nation citizens 'date' - I'm sure not all are total snobs like the royal family but Lu Ten isn't used to being in a warm and caring environment.

But the marshmallow is learning. Give him a break. Also, Azulon is a terrible person. I'm glad he's dead.

PS: I can totally see Lu Ten growing some mad body hair to cover up his scars (he would want to anyway to avoid questions) and maybe a goatee and a beard lookin like Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. Lu Ten is going to be mainly fighting as a non-bender for the most part, so the fact that he is going to learn various techniques on how to fight and defend himself without his bending is going to be a challenge for him. But when he meets with The Gaang he'll get to practice using his Fire again.

Give the fluffy boi some soup. He deserves it.

(I don't normally ask for it - but I'd appreciate your feedback and opinions on my work! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and how my progress is going. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Spread the word about this story. I know I'm not as popular as Tsume Yuki but I want to continue it as I'm really enjoying writing it regardless of the feedback I'm not getting, but I'd still appreciate to hear your opinions on how I've been doing. - Andy)


End file.
